Sasori's Day
by Aleio
Summary: After breaking Deidara's most prized pottery piece, Sasori is forced to spend two weeks deprived of the two things he loves most: His lover, and his lover's food. As his patience slowly chips away, one day will change his luck around. SasoDei Bday present


After breaking Deidara's most prized pottery piece, Sasori is forced to spend two weeks deprived of the two things he loves most: His lover, and his lover's food. As his patience slowly chips away, one day will change his luck around... SasoDei Romance/Birthday Present fic

* * *

**5:00 am: Wake up time**

"Mmm, Danna...Ahh, slow down please. Ohh, Danna, Danna... Danna..."

"DANNA!"

Sasori's eyes sprung open as his face was reacquainted with a very familiar foot.

"I swear to god Danna, I'm going to kick you to the couch if you keep humping me in your sleep!"

Sasori was too busy readjusting his neck to reply immediately. He looked over at the clock. 5:00. He was hoping for a half an hour extra sleep to 1) actually sleep more and 2) finish his dream of making sweet love to his favorite blonde (as he had been deprived of said lovemaking for two whole weeks, which was getting extremely frustrating especially when little blonde and Sasori slept in the same bed).

"It's not my fault you won't put out." He replied as soon as he was sure his jaw would stay in place. The blonde had a mean kick.

"Yes, actually, it is." The blond scoffed back, "It was your fault you knocked over my favorite pottery piece. Do you KNOW how hard it was to keep those wings on such a small bird? That thing was DELICATE. Hn!"

The red head sighed, "Yes, Dei-kun, it's very delicate, I got that after the thousandth time you said it."

The blond glared at Sasori before he fell back onto the bed, "And I'll keep saying it for as long as I want. I'm going back to bed, go get your butt to work."

"And breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry right now."

Sasori rolled his eyes before getting up and preparing himself for his day.

His fun, exciting, another 24 hours without sex, day.

* * *

**7:03 am: Leave for work**

Three minutes...

Three minutes.......

THREE MINUTES........

That was how long it took Sasori to steal a simple goodbye kiss from the still fuming Deidara. In those three minutes, he had managed to:

Break a chair

Flip over a table

Shatter a lamp (which he hated anyway)

and Knock a picture frame from the wall as he pinned Deidara. The kiss lasted for four measly seconds before Deidara got a good grip on Sasori's torso with one arm, reached for the front door knob, and swing Sasori outside, throwing his breifcase and car keys after him. He then stuck his tounge out at the red head before slamming the door and locking it.

It was quite an achievement for Sasori. The most action he got in these past two weeks, and he was determined to get even more.

As he drove his car to work he contemplated what he would do next to get the blonde firecracker to stop screaming his name in anger and start screaming it in a more... Pleasant tone.

* * *

**8:00 am: Begin Classtime**

Sasori worked at the University of Konoha. A very prestigious school with the highest academics and blahblahblah. The pay was good, and he got a good size classroom with a good work schedule. That was what he cared about.

Sasori's class was a very organized class. It was set up to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. The tools were all in their designated lockers, the machines set in the spacious corner in the room so the students would not bump into eachother and accidentally cut the other's arm off (which had almost happened to Deidara one one occasion, but that is an entirely different story)

This was, after all, a woodworking class. Houses, boxes, little figurines, anything imaginable was made in this room. So long as it was made out of wood and metal. Sasori hated working with stubborn materials that would either melt or stubbornly crumble at the simple touch of the hands. Wood and metal were good materials. You could beat them into whatever you wanted, and they would last forever.

Or at least for a very long time.

Class started at exactly 8:30. Any late student would be penalized and docked 3% of their final grade anytime they were late. Most of the students were here on time today, except for the one he had marked late in advance because he got tired of waiting.

"You're late again, Uzumaki-kun." He said as the eccentric tanned boy burst through the door. "Hey! That was so not my fault! Just ask Gaara and Sas-"

"They are already here and accounted for. Now please hurry up and sit your ass down, class has started."

The tan boy sighed and slumped to his seat between the red head who never got enough sleep and the raven-haired boy who looked like he had too much beauty sleep (his hair was way too fucking pretty to be considered guy's hair)

Sasori paid no more mind to them as he wrote down the deadlines of their woodworking projects.

* * *

**11:30 am: Lunch**

Sasori felt like he was dying. No food. All morning. No food. Any morning these past two weeks. No sex. Anytime these past two weeks. Was this what hell felt like?

Sasori rolled over onto his couch in his lounge/office connected to his classroom. He had always depended on Deidara to cook his meals for him. The blond was a very good cook. Almost as good as he was in...

That last thought sent Sasori into another fit of depression as he sunk deeper into the couch. One class down, one more to go. And then what? Eat another instant noodle dinner or starve?

Starve tasted better at this point.

* * *

**11:40 am: Visit**

Sasori had fallen asleep on the couch, but was woken up by his senses as he smelled something delicious.

'What is that? Curry? Rice? And.. What else is that? It smells soooo good. Damn I'm hungry.'

He opened his eyes to see the door to his office open and.... Was it true? YES! That was Deidara! And he brought food!

"Oye, Danna, wake up. I just finished my cooking class and wanted to get you some food before you died, hn." the blone smirked. He was a student teacher under Konan, who let him assist in her cooking class and even allowed him to teach the clay portions of her Art classes (although he always managed to accidentally blow up one of his pieces in the kiln, breaking the pottery of the stuents he didn't like. Funny how that worked).

Sasori stood up from the couch and walked over to the blonde, who was holding the bento with five layers of food portions in one hand, while the other was scratching the side of his head awkwardly.

"I wanted to, um, apologize, hn. About, you know, putting you through hell these past couple of weeks, so I came to feed you!" He smiled and lifted the bento in front of Sasori.

Just then something clicked in Sasori's head. Deidara is finally breaking down. He had to feel the same frustration Sasori was feeling. He was going in for the kill

Sasori moved the bento away from his face and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "You know, your food isn't the only thing I've been craving." and before the blond could protest Sasori planted a kiss on soft pink lips. Deidara could only manage a small sqweak as the bento was taken from his hand and set on the desk. Hands began to roam around his back and chest. It felt amazing to be touched again like this.

'No! I'm still pissed! Still pissed!'

"Cut it out!"

Deidara knocked himself back from lala land and managed to shove Sasori away.

Making him knock over a simple wooden puppet sitting on his desk.

The puppet meant little to nothing to Sasori, it was just something he worked on to kill time during breaks. But the shocked look on Deidara's face made Sasori appreciate the small chunk of wood even more, and the cringe Deidara made as the puppet's face shattered onto the floor made Sasori want to kiss the damn thing's feet out of sheer joy.

He was finally able to get some.

"Oh, crap! Sasori-danna, I am soo sorry!" The young adult atammered, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident! You knocked it over..." But Sasori's (very fake) stern expression made Deidara realize that the dry spell he forced on Sasori was coming to a rapid end.

"I've been working on that for the past three weeks, Dei-kun." Sasori said after a moment.

"I know, I know, b-but you broke my bird, remember, hn?"

Sasori just looked at him, "So, I suppose you think this makes us even then?"

Deidara was falling into a trap, he knew it. He needed to get out, just apologize again and book it. Right outta here.

"Y-yes?" Damn, fell into the trap.

And in two blinks Deidara was pinned down to the couch unable to escape the grip of the redhead on top of him.

"You forgot to mention you had deprived me of your body for two weeks." the older man said as he began to kiss Deidara's neck, "I don't think that makes us even."

"W-wait-mfph!" the blond's words were cut off by a rather rough kiss. When Sasori pulled back Deidara was still trying to get his breath back when Sasori leaned to his ear,

"The waiting is over, Dei-kun. It's time you learned what happens when you make me wait."

* * *

**12:45 pm: Clean Up**

Deidara panted as he collapsed on top of Sasori. An hour of nonstop sex used to be near nothing compared to what they used to do. But two weeks without practice and a very rigorous comeback made the blond damn near exhausted.

"Danna, n-no more, hnnn... I need a fucking break."

Sasori smirked as he finally removed himself from the naked blond and moved him to lay down next to the redhead. Deidara closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when He felt two hands push him off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"Just so you could get a taste of what I had to put up with," The red head replied as he stood up to zip his pants and fix his shirt, "And I'll expect you to clean up the mess you made. On the couch, and on the floor. Oh, and that puppet needs to be picked up too."

The blonde glared at him, "Don't boss me around like-!" But Sasori was too busy sitting at his desk getting ready to dig into the bento.

"Hey! Are you listenig, hm? And where are my clothes?"

Sasori threw Deidara's underwear at him, "Thats all you're getting until you finish cleaning." He spun his chair to face Deidara, chopsticks in one hand, the first layer of Bento in the other, "I need to take care of my other craving now, so if you would be so kind as to get your sweet ass off the ground and clean up this mess?"

Ten minutes later Deidara was finally able to dress himself and left, but not before recieving a slap on the ass and a reminder to get dinner ready when Sasori got home.

As Deidara, still a little flustered and in some minor discomfort in his backside, went on to help in Konan's Art class for another hour before he would go home and put every swear word he knew into his cooking for Sasori.

The redhead had another few hours of class and extra work to do. But he would do it all with a smile. He even had some bento left over that he would finish during class.

Today turned into a good day.

* * *

**3:00 pm: Class Dismissed**

Nothing interesting happened worth noting, aside from Konan calling to demand why Deidara had almost passed out after class. All Sasori had to know was if Deidara was able to drive home safely and one yes later he hung up the phone and dismissed class.

Another hour of grading assignments and some paperwork, and Sasori would be running home to his lovely little blond.

* * *

**5:30 pm: Arrive Home**

Sasori could smell the scent of the food coming through the dining room as he walked into the house. When he made his way inside the kitchen he saw Deidara placing whipped cream on a cake, picking the extra off and placing it into his mouth. Deidara loved to cook, and Sasori was more than happy to eat his food. Two weeks without preparing meals like this was hard on both of them. Sasori felt a small twinge of guilt for making the blonde feel so bad for a measly puppet.

Deidara looked over and finally noticed Sasori, finger still in his mouth, "Ah! Sasori Danna! You're finally home, hn! About time! I was ready to eat without you, you jerk."

He was in a cheery mood. Cooking did that to him. He had Konan to thank for letting Deidara assist in he cooking class, or else he would have never gotten that meal to last him thorugh the day.

"Work was busy, finals coming up and all."

Deidara laughed, "I know! These kids are freaking out over every little thing they do. I love to mess with them, hn. Its such a blast!"

Sasori smiled and continued to listen to Deidara. Soon they were chatting all through dinner, only stopping for a few moments to chew their food. Deidara had only eaten half of his food and decided to talk more as Sasori calmly listened and ate his dinner. He had missed this Deidara, so full of energy and excitement. Sure he used his energy to flip out most of the time, but that made moments like these all the more enjoyable.

But, as wonderful as this dinner was, Sasori was getting another craving once again.

* * *

**7:00 pm: Dessert**

"Ah! Yum!" Deidara exclaimed as he finished off the last bite of cake, "Konan-san made this today, and I wanted to try it out, hn."

Sasori grabbed their plates and set them in the kitched sink as Deidara began wiping off the table.

"Hey Danna," Deidara began when Sasori had walked back into the dining room. He stood up to face the older man, "I forgive you, hn. For breaking my bird."

Sasori smirked and stepped toward the blonde, "That's good, but I don't think I'm quite ready to forgive you for breaking my puppet."

Deidara laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm still sorry about that, you know I am. But I'm really tired, and you've already had dessert. Not to mention you got what you wanted earlier today, hn. I think I'm in the clear."

"Is that so?" Sasori teased and took another step, pinning Deidara's hips to the table behind him. "I remember you left me deprived for two weeks."

"Yes Danna, I kno-"

"TWO. WEEKS." Sasori shoved Deidara onto the table, "And you're going to pay it back double until I feel like forgiving you."

"What!? That'll take forever, hn!" Deidara protested.

Sasori grinned a wicked grin and licked Deidara's cheek, earning a suprised yelp from the blond, "Then why don't we get started..."

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

AN: WOOHOO! This was my first story to post everrrrr! Mainly because it's a belated birthday present for my dear cousin. Happy Birthday you yaoi-crazed girl! I love you! :D

(First fic I get a freebee if it sucks lolololololol :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D)


End file.
